


Opposites may attract

by fictionalstorms



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexuality, Black Friday Spoilers, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School, LGBTQ Themes, Musical: Black Friday, Pre-Black Friday (Black Friday), School, School Dances, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalstorms/pseuds/fictionalstorms
Summary: One detention can cause alot. What did it cause? You'll have to read to find out. (Content warnings will be in the notes at the beginning of each chapter)
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Linda Monroe, Tom Houston/Jane Perkins
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Becky walked to her locker. It was her third day of junior year and she was already over it. The guys were annoying as all hell and the girls were over dramatic. But Jane wasn't dramatic. And Tom wasn't annoying. Well- most of the time anyway. He had his moments.

"Hey Beck!" Jane smiled as she walked over to the redhead's locker. Becky looked at her and returned the smile. 

"Well you seem happy today. What happened?" She asked. 

The brunette giggled and blushed. Well Tom was waiting at my door to walk me to school and-" before she could finish, Tom snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She squealed and looked back to see who it was. "Hey Tommy!" She giggled 

The quarterback gave a cheeky smile and kissed her cheek. Becky looked at them in confusion. But a happy confusion. "What's going on here?" She asked. Jane looked at her. 

"Well long story short, Tom and I are dating." The brunette smiled. Her best friend gasped. 

"Freaking finally! God, I've been waiting for this to happen ever since the 7th grade!" Becky exclaimed. She looked at both of them, then caught a glimpse of a girl walking past them. Her blonde hair glowing in the sunlight that was shining through the window. She knew exactly who it was. The blonde could tell she was being looked at, so she turned around and looked at Becky, who looked away immediately. 

"Hey B, you good?" Jane asked. She heard a girl quietly laugh, so she turned to look at the blonde. "Linda, what the hell are you laughing at?" She asked. 

Linda shrugged and walked away. Jane rolled her eyes. "I don't understand her. Like- ever."

Tom looked at her. "Babe. I don't think anyone understands her." He said. Becky watched Linda walk down the hall. 

"Becky come on, we have to get to class." Jane claimed. The redhead snapped out of her trance and nodded. She joined them and they walked to class together. 

....... 

The lunch bell rang. Everyone stood up and grabbed their things. "Woah Woah everyone back in your seats. You leave when I tell you to." The teacher said. Becky immediately sat back down. She didn't want to get in trouble. Everyone else sat down after, except for Linda.

"Nah fuck that." The blonde laughed. She looked at the teacher, who was not impressed, and smirked, then left the room. 

The teacher rolled her eyes. "Ok well I guess there's no point in keeping all of you here for a bit. Class dismissed."

Becky was still in awe of what Linda did. She wished she had that kind of courage. She turned to Jane. "That. Was awesome." The redhead said. 

Their teacher heard that and looked at her. "You think students disrespecting teachers is.. Awesome? Ms. Barnes?" She asked. Becky jumped slightly when she heard the teacher talk. She shook her head. "After school, wait for me in the library. You'll be in detention until 6."

"What?! That's not fair! She didn't do anything! You should be giving Linda detention, not Becky!" Jane argued. The teacher stood up. 

"Linda will be getting detention. Apparently you need it too since you think you can tell a teacher how to do their job." She claimed. "After school. Library." 

Jane scoffed and looked at Becky. "This is your fault." She said.


	2. 2

After school, Jane and Becky walked into the library. Linda was lounging at a table with her feet on the table. It was obvious she didn't want to be there. "Oh great. I have to put up with Perkins." She rolled her eyes, then noticed the other girl behind her. Her mouth opened slightly as she stared at the redhead. Becky waved awkwardly. The teacher entered the library. 

"Alright. Since you three decided to be extremely disrespectful, you will spend the next three hours organizing books." She said. Linda groaned loudly and looked up at the ceiling. Jane rolled her eyes. Becky just looked around. 

Their teacher left the room and the girls looked at eachother. "Ok so let's split up. I can do letters A-I, Linda you can do J-Q and Jane, you can do R-Z. Sound good?" Becky ordered. 

Her best friend nodded and looked over at Linda. "Good luck getting her to do anything." She said, then proceeded to walk over to her shelf. Becky looked at the blonde, and saw that the girl already started. The redhead smiled and went over to her own shelf to start organizing. 

… 

They kept organizing, then Becky accidentally bumped into Linda. "Oh shit I'm so sorry." The taller girl apologized. Linda smiled at her. 

"Damn, I didn't know little miss perfect could swear. It's fine." Becky looked down and blushed a little bit.

"Yo I'll be right back I'm going to the bathroom." Jane said as she walked out the door, leaving the two alone. 

Linda looked at the girl in front of her and leaned on the shelf. "We've never actually talked before have we. You're Becky Barnes right?" Becky looked up and nodded. "Cool. I'm Linda." She stopped for a second "Fuck wait you probably knew that already. I'm awkward, I'm sorry." 

The girl in front of her giggled and stepped forward a bit. "You? Linda Monroe? Awkward? Damn, I would've never guessed." She joked. The blonde smiled. 

"So I saw that your friend Jane is dating Tom Houston. What about you? Do you have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend? I don't know what you're into." She asked. Becky shook her head. Linda stepped closer to her. "Maybe you should change that." 

"I- I want to. But no one would ever be into me." The redhead claimed. 

The other girl smiled and made eye contact with her. "are you sure? Because for all you know, someone that's really into you could be standing right in front of you right now and you wouldn't even know it unless they told you." Becky raised an eyebrow, then she realized what Linda she was implying. 

"Wait- do- do you-" She stuttered. The blonde stepped forward once more and closed the gap between them, pressing a kiss gently against Becky's soft lips, then pulled away. 

Linda smiled. "Does that answer your question, Red?" She asked. Becky's face was hot and pink, she was slowly processing what the hell just happened. But then, without a second thought, she kissed her again, wrapping her arms around Linda's waist. The blonde kissed back and draped her arms over her shoulders. Becky pinned the girl against the bookshelf, earning a slight moan from Linda. 

"What's up bitches I'm ba- What. The actual. Fuck."


	3. 3

Jane's jaw dropped as she saw her best friend and the bitch of the school, pressed against each other. Becky jumped back and looked at Jane with wide eyes. She opened her mouth slightly but no words were coming out. Her face was pure red now, due to both lust and embarrassment. She looked over at Linda for help, but she was in the same state of embarrassment as the redhead. 

"I-it's not what it looks like. Becky tripped and fell against me." The blonde lied. 

Jane shook her head and gave her a death glare. "Yes, I totally believe that she tripped and landed with her arms wrapped around your waist and her lips against yours. Totally believable."

Becky felt a wave of panic hit her. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom-" She said as she ran off. Linda looked at Jane and pointed at the door, then left to follow the other girl. 

"Hey what's wrong?" Linda asked, once her and the other girl got into the bathroom.

Becky leaned up against the wall and sighed. "I don't know. Just- Jane can be…. Well- overdramatic. That's why I don't tell her things. Especially when it comes to…. Romantic bullshit. So I just don't know what the hell she's going to say about any of this."

The blonde put her hand on the opposite girl's shoulder. "Listen. Everything is going to be fine. If she's really your friend, she honestly won't give a flying fuck. She'd just say 'congrats' and move on…. Or maybe that was just my friends… When I had them." She claimed. Becky shook her head and a tear started to fall down her cheek. "Ok ok come here. It's okay." Linda said as she held her other arm out, allowing the girl to hug her. 

"She's probably gonna hate me. She hates you and I don't fucking know what she's gonna say about the fact that I kissed a girl." Becky sobbed. 

"Ok you know what. Fuck Jessica. Or whatever her name is, I don't even remember. If she doesn't support you and your decisions, she doesn't matter." The blonde said. The opposite girl nodded and pulled away from the hug. 

She wiped her tears a bit and sat on the floor. "Speaking of support and decisions… Did that kiss… Mean anything to you?" Becky asked. Linda slid down against the wall to the floor and looked at her. 

"Well… Did it mean anything to you?" She questioned. 

The redhead looked at her. "I asked you first."

"I asked you second." Becky just looked at her. Linda felt like she was being mind controlled all of a sudden. "Ok ok fine. Yes. It did." She admitted as she looked down. "I've actually been into you for a while now I think. But I was too scared to say anything to you. Because first of all, Jane, second of all, you're a fucking cheerleader. And cheerleaders are usually bitches. And straight. So I just left it."

Becky smiled and shyly moved her hand next to Linda's, which was resting on the cold floor between them. The blonde looked at their hands, then made eye contact with the girl as she grabbed her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS SMUT SO IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT, THEN SKIP THIS CHAPTER⚠️

Jane was let out of detention early. Becky and Linda were eventually able to leave. "Hey Beck, are you uh.. Are you busy later?" The blonde asked. 

"No, I don't have any plans for the rest of the day. Why?" She looked at the shorter girl. 

Linda looked around for a second, then back at Becky. "Do you maybe wanna… Come over?" 

"Yeah sure!" Becky smiled. 

The other girl smiled back and pointed at her car in the school parking lot. "my car's over there." She said. Becky nodded and followed her to the car. 

…………… 

They got to Linda's house. It looked smaller than Becky expected. She knew the blonde came from a fairly rich family, so she expected their house to be kinda big. Linda opened the door and walked inside with her. "Well, this is my house." She said. Becky nodded. They both sat down on the couch. "What should we do?" 

The cheerleader shrugged. "At first, I was thinking we could maybe watch a movie or something… But now I'm kinda thinking we should finish what we started earlier in the library." Becky bit her lip and made eye contact with the other girl. Linda blushed and opened her mouth slightly, unsure of how to respond, so she pulled the girl in and kissed her softly. Becky grabbed her waist, slowly laying her down on the couch without breaking the kiss. Linda pulled away for a second. 

"Are we gonna like- ya know…." She felt embarrassed to say it for some reason. She didn't know why it was all of a sudden so hard to ask if she was about to have sex with someone. It was possibly because she's a virgin. Who knows. 

Becky looked at her. "Well um. We could. Only if you want to." She said hesitantly. 

"Yeah I-I'm down. I Just- hm." The blonde thought about how to word her next sentence. "I've never actually.. Done anything before." She blushed in embarrassment. 

The cheerleader sighed in relief. "Oh thank God, me neither. But yeah we can if you want." She smiled. Linda smiled back. 

"Yeah… Please." The blonde responded, looking up at the other girl. She really wanted this. She had for a while. But her gay ass was too scared to make any sort of effort to actually talk to her. Becky nodded and kissed her passionately before helping Linda take her shirt off. She threw the shirt on the ground and proceeded to take off her own shirt. Linda watched, trying to process what was about to happen while also looking at how beautiful Becky was. 

Becky smiled at the blonde and kissed her once more before kissing down to her neck. Linda let out a gentle moan. The other girl snaked her hands behind her back and started to unclip her bra, kind of struggling. 

Linda could tell she was struggling. "You want help?" She laughed slightly. Becky nodded and watched Linda effortlessly unclip her own bra. "There ya go." Becky bit her lip and kissed the girl again, taking off her bra and throwing it on the floor, on top of her shirt. She connected her lips to Linda's neck again and slowly ran her hand over her stomach up to her chest. 

The blonde inhaled sharply when she felt the girl's hand on her chest. Becky smirked against her neck, softly groping her breast. She moved her mouth up a bit and sucked on Linda's pulse point, earning a moan from her and leaving another mark. 

As much as Linda was enjoying the foreplay, she wanted more. Becky pulled away for a second and made eye contact with her. She seemed to take the hint and rested her hand on the waistband of the blonde's pants. "Can I?" She asked, making sure she was comfortable with it. Linda nodded.

Becky hooked her fingers on the girl's waistband and slowly pulled her pants down. She ran her hand up her inner thigh and over the crotch of her underwear. The blonde held back a moan. 

"B-Beck…. Please." She made eye contact with Becky. The ginger smirked and kissed her again. Linda kissed back. They kissed for a few seconds, then Becky slipped her hand into the girl's underwear and ran a finger through her slit. Linda whimpered. 

Becky pulled away for air and looked down at the beautiful girl below her. "Ok. You ready?" She asked. Linda nodded and bit her lip. The cheerleader kissed her again and slowly slipped two fingers in, causing the blonde to moan into her mouth. Becky smiled into the kiss. Hearing the girl moan made her feel…. Good. She didn't know exactly how it made her feel, but it sounded angelic. 

She gave Linda a second to adjust to her fingers, then she started to slowly move them. The shorter girl blushed heavily as she moaned again. "I'm assuming that feels good?" Becky smiled. Linda nodded and whimpered slightly. 

"Faster though. P-please" She said, holding back another moan. Becky listened and picked up the pace a bit, also kissing her neck a bit, earning a louder moan from the blonde. 

Becky smiled against her neck, then left a few marks before moving her hand a bit faster and slowly rubbing her thumb over Linda's clit. 

"F-fuck. Beck please.. I need more." She moaned. Becky located her pulse point and bit softly, then added a third finger, going faster. Linda moaned and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, pulling her closer. Becky could tell that she was getting close, so she moved her thumb away from the girl's clit and replaced it with her other hand, rubbing faster than she was with her thumb. 

Linda practically screamed Becky's name as she came around the girl's fingers. The ginger helped her ride out her high, then pulled away from her neck and smiled softly. "Did you like that?" She asked. Linda nodded. 

Between shallow breaths, the blonde asked. "So.. Are we like- a thing now?" 

Becky giggled and kissed her cheek. "If you want to be, then yeah."


End file.
